classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota Stout
The Toyota Stout was a light truck produced by the Japanese automaker Toyota. 1st generation (1954-1959) Introduced in April 1954 as the Toyopet RK 1¼ ton truck, it was larger than the similar Toyota SG light truck but smaller than the Toyota FA medium duty truck. In 1955 it was upgraded to carry 1.5 tons. The standard body was a 2-door, 3 seater pickup with a separate well body (with a fold down tailgate). Other bodies advertised by Toyota included a van, an ambulance, double cab coupe utility (2-doors, 6 seater, integral well body), drop-side pickup, pickup with stake sides, a pickup with full height metal side with a canvas top, a light bus (precursor to the Coaster) and an ice cream van. All models used mechanicals common to new vehicles of its time, such as a ladder frame chassis, leaf springs, solid axles and 4 wheel drum brakes. The engine was the 48HP 1500 cc Type R with a manual transmission. The body was professionally finished with windscreen wipers, dual outside mirrors (1955 onwards), hubcaps, chrome trim and dual headlights. The 1954 model was designated as a 1¼ ton truck but was actually rated to carry 1220 kg. The 1955 model was designated as a 1.5 ton truck but was actually rated to carry 1330 kg. In 1957 the RK was revised to become the RK30 and the RK35. In May 1959 it was named the Stout. Its main competitor was the Nissan Junior. 2nd generation (1960-1968) Completely redesigned in 1960 this is the most familiar version of the Stout. The Japanese market had the 1,453 cc Type R engine in the RK45 and the 1897 cc 3R-B engine in the RK100, which was introduced for 1963. Along with the engine change, the Stout also underwent a facelift. Export out of Japan began in September 1967 with the recently introduced RK101. In some markets (e.g. North America) it was replaced by the slightly smaller Hilux in 1968 but in many other markets (e.g. South-East Asia and Australia) it was sold alongside the Hilux. The RK101 used the 1,994 cc 5R engine. Conventional mechanical parts were used in the form of leaf springs and four-wheel drum brakes on a ladder frame chassis. Body styles include a pickup (two-door, three seater), a double-cab pickup (four-door, six seater) and a two-door panel van. 3rd generation (1979-1986) Facelifted and modernised in March 1979, the 1.5-ton Stout now looked more like the smaller Hilux but still fulfilled the same role as before. It also continued to use the same 1,994 cc 5R engine. Body styles included a pickup (two-door, three-seater) and a double-cab pickup (four-door six-seater). The Stout was discontinued in 1986 without a successor, as Toyota's first full-size pickup, the T100 (as well as the later Tundra) were built mainly for North America, where the Stout had been replaced by the Hilux in 1968. In Japan, the third generation Stout saw very limited sales, as trucks in this weight class were nearly always of a cab-over design. The Stout is also unusual since all Stouts built were fitted with Toyota's R engines Category:Toyota Category:Post-war